real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Got No Clue
is the final episode of Survivor: Guatemala. Summary Final Immunity Challenge The final three enter the final immunity challenge. This one will be the hardest of them all. To complete this challenge, you have to go through three parts. First part: put the pictures of the eliminated contestants in the right order of elimination. If you got the correct order, the light will turn green and you can continue. Second part: you got to jump into the sea. Underwater are five chests. You have to bring them to the beach and open them. In the five chests are puzzle pieces. This puzzle is a map of the island. Once you completed the puzzle, you see there is an X at some place on the island. That's where part three starts, to find the X. Arrived at the X, you see three torches. You grab one and climb on the ladder. Once on the platform, you put the torch in the holder. You write your name on the board which lays on the platform. You put it on the torch and run back to the start of the challenge. You return to the pictures of the eliminated contestants, grab them and run back to your torch. You see a big bowl on the platform. You get stuff to make fire, put the pictures in the bowl and fire it with your torch. Once you did that, you have won final immunity. Because this is such a big challenge, we follow the contestants going very fast. We see Manuella getting a big lead on Melany and Jacob. When Manuella is already at the X, Jacob is only getting chests out of the water and Melany just went into the sea to grab the chests. Jacob is really confused on what to do. He's exhausted and doesn't feel like continuing. Manuella runs as fast as she can, grabbing the pictures, returning, putting them in the bowl and later put them in fire with the wood and torch. She screams and cries, winning final immunity and being the first finalist of the season. Escuintla At camp, Jacob and Melany both congratulate Manuella on her victory. Manuella is really proud that she managed to do this, being hypocrite for being really excited on winning the challenge since she judged Jacob the round before for being happy about his victory. Manuella knows what she will do tonight at tribal council. She is already at the end, now she only needs the right person next to her. Tribal Council & Final Words At tribal council, the jurors have mixed feelings about Manuella winning final immunity. Manuella stands up and gives her speech. She says that Melany kept to her word to keep Manuella last round and that she will return the favor now. She also states she thinks Jacob will get more votes than Melany, voting out Jacob and making him the 17th person voted out and the 9th and last member of the jury. Jacob looks dissapointed but not surprised, just like the jurors. They all leave tribal council area except for the final two. Manuella and Melany give each other a hug. Jeff says that there is only one more day and they need to fight for the win. "I'm happy I made it this far. I played with amazing people and I can't wait to go home and take a good sleep." - Jacob, 3rd Place Back At Camp Manuella and Melany enjoy their last day at camp. Melany says that she is proud to make the end. However, she knows she has a lot to do to win the jury over. She thinks that the jury is bitter towards Manuella and she will use that as her advantage. Manuella feels like she has won this game already but she knows what to say. She seems cocky and she seems arrogant but still, she is a person and she knows that if she uses the right speech tonight at final tribal council, she might win this game. Final Tribal Council Manuella and Melany enter final tribal council, facing the jury. Every juror can give a speech and ask a question then. But first the two finalists give their speeches. Manuella says she's very non-confident outside this game, having trouble with finding a job and not being able to speak her mind. She felt like once she could do it here, she felt stronger and develop herself. She took it too far she admits. She feels she played the best game because she had a big target on her back since pre-merge and still made it to the end. She might have backstabber her allies but she explains that if she didn't, she would be sitting on the jury. Melany explains why she kept playing quiet, just to make sure she wasn't gonna be a target because when she played a more open game in the pre-merge, she almost got voted out. That's why she had to hide behind the threatening players so they would be taken out first. It's now the juror's turn to speak. Emma is first. She says she's kinda dissapointed to see Melany at the end. She then explains how big of a fan she is of Manuella because in the early stage of the game everyone tried to betray Manuella and she only returned the favor. Emma says that she has no questions for both girls. Matt feels that both players could've played better. He talks about his own game on how he would probably beat both. He asks Melany why she should get his vote and she says that she was the middle man in this game, going with the people who had bigger targets on their back and having the underdog story. Matt is conflicted by her answer. He has no questions for Manuella because he feels like she explained enough in her speech. Jacinta congratulates both on making the end and says that whoever wins tonight is a worthy winner. Hector congratulates Manuella on winning this game. He then turns to Melany and says that her blindsiding him was a bad mistake because he would've had her back no matter what. Melany responds that if she did she would've been seen as a bigger goat because she was always with him. Hector says that she's right and that he thinks he's wrong. His bitter feelings towards her slowly disappear. Katie stands up and looks kinda bitchy. She says that she will never ever forgive Manuella's attacks and attitude. She says that Melany has her vote, even when she played a shitty game, because she was respectful to the other players. After Katie's speech, people look kinda shocked to each other because Katie's anger caused for some doubts but also for some answers. Damian says that he feels both girls played well. He asks to both who they considered the best player this season and why. Both girls answer Xanthea because of her dominant social and strategic game and her three individual immunity victories. Damian agrees and sits. Xanthea stands up, thanks the girls for being seen as the best player. She says that she awards big gameplay and that she feels Manuella played a big game. She asks why she had to be so rude sometimes. She asks to Melany if she would have done something different. Manuella responds that she went too far sometimes because she wanted to be herself and feel she could make sure things went like how she wanted. Melany responds that she wouldn't change anything maybe winning more challenges but since she was really bad at them, she couldn't do that different. Shawn then looks at Manuella and winks. He says he's proud of how she played despite all the hate. He then looks at Melany and nods. He says he doesn't have any questions and just wishes them both the best. Lastly, Jacob stands up. He asks both girls to name their best move. Melany says that her best move was to take out Hector. She wasn't seen as his pawn anymore and was finally a free agent. Manuella says that making bonds with the original Chisec tribe was her best move because the other original Nebaj players didn't and they ended up going to the jury. After that, the jury vote for their winner. After everyone voted, everyone leaves final tribal council. Jeff grabs the urn and walks away. Reunion Jeff walks on stage with the urn and looks at the contestants. Melany and Manuella look very gorgeous, looking very different from what they looked two seconds ago. It's time to announce the results. For the last time, Jeff will read the votes. But this time, you want to see your name on the parchment. The first vote... Manuella Manuella Melany Melany Manuella Manuella The winner of Survivor: Guatemala... MANUELLA! Everyone cheers, while there are also some boo's. Manuella jumps and cries and runs to her family. She hugs them and she screams. Manuella has won Survivor: Guatemala in a 7-2 vote. The Votes Emma voted Manuella, because she felt she played the best game. Matt voted Manuella, because he felt like even she had a big dis-likability factor, she still played phenomenal. Jacinta voted Manuella, because she felt like she played the best game. Hector voted Melany, because of her final tribal council performance. Katie voted Melany, because she thought Melany was more respectful to the other players. Damian voted Manuella, because he respects her hardworking game. Xanthea voted Manuella, because she thinks she played the best game. Shawn voted Manuella, because they were close allies and he promised her his vote once he went out. Jacob voted Manuella, because she gave the best answer on his jury question. Ending "Going to the end was amazing and I'm so happy to have been part of this amazing journey. Thank you, Survivor!!!" - Melany, Runner-Up "I've loved every single minute of this season. I developed so much as a person and the fact seven out of the nine jurors voted for me despite being super hated makes me feel so strong. Survivor, thanks for this amazing time and I'm going to have so much fun now in my life!" - Manuella, Sole Survivor